Iced Coffee
by Yuu-Naee
Summary: With Zero choosing Yori over her, Kaname being ever so distant and unreachable. Feeling alone and left out,how will Yuuki resist the temptation that is Aidou Hanabusa? Rating may go up will go up D
1. Vulnerable

"**Iced Coffee"**

Chapter 1

_Vulnerable_

_

* * *

  
_

It was, a hot night.

The luminescent moonlight bathed the room through it's window. Everything was peaceful, the creatures around Cross Academy, lay quiet through out the night, with the wind, rattling the leaves as it passes, the place seemed so safe, and yet, sprawled on her bed, Yuuki Cross was wide awake, her coffee hued eyes like big circles, giving the room a lonely aura.

She was alone every night since her two best friends got,.. _together. _

She never thought it was possible, somehow, she had this idea that Zero would always wait for her until she got over Kuran Kaname_, _the thought of him moving on with someone other than herself seemed so _impossible, _but it happened, and she knew she was being selfish of Zero, like a kid who won't share an old toy that she doesn't play with anymore just to have it for her self.

Until the wee hours of the night, she stayed on her bed, thinking to herself, alone, in her room. Sweat trickling from her forehead to her delicious neck, Yuuki got up and decided on a nice cold, shower. Flexing her arm to reach the switch, the light flickered open, and she staggered to the bathroom.

With a squeak, the shower busted to life and mist filled the room.

Yuuki thought deeply while she showered.

_' Time to get my happy mask back on for stupid old Kaname' _

Never in her life, she thought this grimly of her hero, but after years of tiresome chasing after him with not even a clue that he liked her back, she eventually grew tired of it, because even as a child she always knew, at the back of her head, that Kaname Kuran, her child hood crush and puppy love, would never see her like the way she wanted him to.

* * *

"U-WaaAh!" Snored Hanabusa Aidou in his sleep, earning him a pillow to the groin from his cousin, Akatsuki Kain.

Along with the pillow came: "If you don't stop snoring, I'm gonna make sure you won't have kids!!"

Kain's blabbering woke the blond from his beauty sleep.

"What was that?" Aidou mumbled half-asleep.

All stressed out, Kain plopped down again, and squeezed his head with his other pillow with a loud. 'UGH'

Dismissing his cousin's 'weird' behavior, he sat up on his bed and gazed at the Sun Dorms, scanning for his favorite girl's room. Once spotted, his' lips pursed into a cocky smile.

_'Couldn't hurt to see whats up with little miss prefect.'_ Aidou thought as he pulled up his pants, buttoning his shirt only halfway up, he ventured out of his and Kain's room, quiet as a mouse, he tip-toed his way through the moon dorms, and he was out.

* * *

"OooFf!" Zero's muffled voice was heard through the pillow Yori held against his face.

"Wake up!" Yori commanded and whacked her, dare I say, boyfriend with the pillow. Zero's hand moved from under the covers and removed the offensive pillow from his face and peeked an eye out to see what Yori wants.

Seeing that he was awake Yori started to vent her concerns to Zero.

"I don't think that leaving Yuuki alone in the other dorm is very nice, I mean, we are her friends, we shouldn't shun her away"

"What if something happens and she's alone, your room is way too far for us to reach her in time if ever-" Yori exclaimed sadly with a face that screamed out her concern for Yuuki.

Zero was never a romantic person, he didn't deal well with girls, he didn't know how to handle them, come to think of it he can't handle a guy either, in short, he wasn't a people person, nor a vampire person, but Yori always understood, she always knew even when they weren't an item yet. That's why he chose her over Yuuki, even if that was the hardest choice he had to make.

Rolling his eyes, he reached for the little of her back and 'tried' to reassure her the best he could.

"You've seen her in action, she can take care of herself" He only said this to make Yori feel better, but deep down he was worried, too.

"Maybe we shouldn't always sleep together" Yori suggested, making Zero's silver slits widen, showing that he didn't fancy the idea.

"Uh, how bout when your ovulating, that's when we don't sleep together"

Yori made a face.

"Fine, I'll check on her from time to time, now can I get some sleep?"

Yori just sighed and her green eyes slowly narrowed and she fell asleep.

* * *

Clad in a pink towel, Yuuki slipped out of the bathroom, refreshed, clean and dripping, drying her hair with another towel, she walked over to her dresser and grabbed her uniform and some clean underwear.

Her guard was obviously down, ever since she was left alone, she always felt completely safe and need I mention, alone, she dropped her pink towel on the floor leaving her body completely exposed to the dry air, and to the eyes that watched her from Yori's empty bed.

Trying his best to keep his nose from exploding with a month's worth of blood tablets, Aidou Hanabusa continued to stalk Yuuki's naked form, keeping his 'thing' in check the best he could.

But of course the said girl just had to turn around facing Aidou's position, showing off her, well, everything.

Icy blue eyes popped out of their sockets and his mouth, gaped wider than necessary, losing his balance, he landed on his butt, his back crashed against the night stand causing the lampshade to fly to the bed. God help him that Yuuki would be dumb enough to not look for the source of ruckus.

_'She would tell Kaname-sama about this and he'll have my handsome, perfect head on a platter' _Aidou thought in fear.

He faced the wall, clasped his hands together in a begging manner, and prayed his ass to hell he'd get out of this alive.

Fully alarmed Yuuki grabbed her towel and wrapped it securely around her body, scanning the room for any unwanted visitors, when she found none, she relaxed and dismissed the idea of someone breaking an entry into a school filled with vampires and students like Zero who will shoot anyone who trespassed around here.

_' Probably just a rat on booze' _

_

* * *

_

_**Should I Continue? or is it crap and I should delete this?**_

_**Review pleasE!  
**_


	2. In The Nude

_**Apple Juice And Candy Floss:**__** Thank you for the comment, i hope it has a great ending too.**_

_**Gin2dawine: Thanks, your pms were a big help, I don't know much about the VK audience so thanks! I hope you like this chap! thanks for the review!**_

_**FireNutZuko: HAHA! love the name by the way. thanks for reviewing! it means a lot and i hope i can make this as interesting as possible.**_

_**Obsessiveness: thanks! i hope this would satisfy your curiosity. lol. thanks so much for reviewing, i really appretiate it. **_

_**LuvStarWars: cool! hm, I wonder If i can pull off this Zeryori. 9i think I made up a word there :D) **_

_**WhitePrincessKia: ****i'm glad I inspired you to watch VK! it rocks! believe me! lol.... akaku akaku akaku! lol**_

_**Ace24; ok, soooo, I'm guessing you WANT an M fic?**_

_**BlueMartini: uh, sorry, I'll try to update the other inuyasha fic, it's half-ready. so, please don't loath this one! :(**_

_**MissTootsieAChe: Thanks! I'm glad you find it interesting.**_

_**On with the fic!  
**_

* * *

"**Iced Coffee"**

Chapter 2

_In The Nude_

_

* * *

  
_

_Butterflies Seem Like Paradise_

_Compared To The Snakes _

_In My Stomach_

_When I Think Of You. _

_

* * *

  
_

3:45 AM

Still unaware of the icy, mischievous eyes watching her, Yuuki prepared for school, she dried her hair, pulled up her skirt and buttoned her blouse halfway and rolled up the sleeves since it was hot.

_'Some thing's not right here'_ She thought and placed the Artemis on her thigh, feeling uneasy, she sat on her bed.

Yuuki stared at her reflection in the mirror with an unsatisfied look on her face.

"Why can't I be like Sarah-sama, pretty and gracefull?" After saying this she let herself fall back on the bed, she glanced at the clock, seeing that it was way too early for school, her eyes narrowed and sealed shut.

_'Just a quick nap' _

_

* * *

  
_

_**Just then, the noble stalking her stepped out of the shadows and pulled an easy chair to the side of Yuuki's bed. **_

"_**Ne, Yuuki-chan?" Aidou said as he pocked her forehead to check if she was asleep.**_

"_**You asleep?" When he didn't get a reply he told him self: 'I'll take that as a yes'.**_

_**A chuckle rose from his throat, a smile curving on his angelic face.**_

"_**Ne, Yuuki-chan" He asked again, with just a tad of seductiveness tainting his cheerful voice. **_

_**Bringing her hand to his face, he inhaled her scent, and brushed his cheek against her wrist, feeling her steady pulse. **_

"_**May I have some blood?" **_

_**No reply. **_

"_**I'll take that as a- yes"**_

_**The aristocrat vampire bared his fangs and scraped the skin on Yuuki's palm, slightly at first, not enough to draw blood. **_

_**He propped himself with one hand on the bed, and the other keeping Yuuki's hand to his mouth, he hovered on top of her.**_

"_**Just one more taste" Aidou's usual child like voice was out of the picture, it was covered by a thick layer of lust.**_

_**The sharp fangs of the noble sunk in Yuuki's skin like a knife on butter, holding on and sucking like there's no tomorrow, as if his life depended on it. **_

_**A moan escaped his thin lips as he drew more blood, he was enjoying himself. **_

_**Feeling a little light headed , Yuuki forced herself to open her eyes, her sight was blurry but just enough to see Aidou's eyes turn from ice blue, to blood red. **_

"_**A-aidou-senpai" Yuuki whispered hazed and sleepy, but she caught his attention, her vision cleared and his eyes were on her, waiting to see how she would react with him sucking on her palm. **_

_**Yuuki couldn't believe it, positioned above her, the god like vampire, Aidou Hanabusa, was looking at her with lust filled, blood red eyes.**_

"_**N-no! No!" Yuuki whimpered from beneath him. **_

_**After a few more gulps of Yuuki's precious blood, Aidou looked down at the horrified prefect. **_

_**He let go of her palm and his hands gripped her waist and flipped them over so that he was under and between Yuuki's shaking knees. **_

_**With eyes still blood red and oozing with lust, he held on to the back of the brunette's head and pushed it down for a kiss. **_

_**When she realized what was happening, Yuuki fought the urge to give in and fought the hand pushing her head down to a perfect lipped man.**_

_**Seeing that she was losing the tug of war, she said her last words with her virgin lips.**_

"_**No matter what, I'm not going to enjoy this" Yuuki barked fiercely and gave in.**_

_**A fanged smirk appeared on his lips before the kiss began.**_

_**'let's see if I can fix that'  
**_

_**Their lips crashed and Aidou flipped them again, he parted her lips with his skilled tongue and worked his expertise. **_

_**Yuuki's original plan was to bite his tongue off as soon as it found it's way into her mouth, but the idea abbandoned her for she was over whelmed by the feel of Aidou's petal like lips, she melted under him without a fight. **_

_**Just to tease her, he left her mouth and attacked her neck with butterfly kisses then he let her go.**_

_**Shock filled his face when he saw Yuuki's face, the usual innocence was gone, and was replaced by a lust as thick as his.**_

_**He raised a perfect brow. **_

_**Yuuki pathetically lifted her head, attempting to reach his lips and go for another blissful kiss.**_

_**An amused giggle was heard from the noble, no matter how much he wanted to give her what she wanted, teasing her was just more fun.**_

_**Seeing that Aidou didn't want to participate anymore, Yuuki pouted like a puppy denied of his mother's milk, she looked away.**_

_**Suddenly, the weight her was gone, she looked back and the man- scratch that, the vampire who stole her first kiss was gone.**_

"Yuuki, today's lunch is Tuna belly"

Yuuki woke up without the usual, 'ITADAKIMASU'

Too bad for her, it was only her, Yori and Zero present in the class. What bad timing, ne?

The brunette stretched her arms and legs, causing her uniform's collar to expose her raped neck to Yori.

Alarmed and shocked, Yori queried. "Where did you get those!?"

"Huh?" Yuuki asked confused.

Yori pulled out a mirror and handed it to her friend.

Yuuki's left eye twitched uncontrollably at the sight of her poor neck filled with hickeys.

The twitching seized when she remembered something.

"R-rat. o-on. BOOZE!" Yuuki stuttered near tears.

She looked at her palm with utter fear, when she saw the scab, she shrieked and stormed out of the room leaving her friends to themselves, mystified.

* * *

5:25 PM

Putting on his white blazer, Aidou smiled to himself and bit his lips to give it some color, replaying the earlier event with a particular prefect over and over again in his head.

"I know that look" Kain warned, "Who's heart did you steal this time?"

"Kain, I'm offended" Aidou said, gesturing to himself.

"Don't be a baby"

Changing the topic, Hanabusa's face turned dead serious.

"Do you think Kaname really likes Yuuki-_chan _or is he just toying with her?"

Kain was taken back, if his cousin was even thinking about going after Kaname's pet , he must be crazy.

"You're so full of shit" Kain answered making Hanabusa pout.

* * *

"I swear!" Yori exclaimed. "That wasn't there yesterday!"

"So? Are you suggesting that Yuuki _just_ started an entourage with a mysterious guy who sneaks up on her at night and they go bunny hopping?"

"I'm serious!" Yori said, loosing patience. "I knew there was something going on last night but YOU weren't man enough to do something about it!"

Not wanting to experience the limits of Yori's indefiable wrath he got up and headed to the door and said. "I'll go check on her"

Zero searched high and low for her but he found nothing, just when he was about to give up he heard sobs and someone punching the hell out of the floor, he followed the sound, hoping it would lead him to his forsaken friend.

* * *

Tap Tap Tap Tap...

Thinking that she was far enough already for Yori and Zero to catch up, Yuuki leaned her head on the wall and let her body slip to the hallway floor. Hugging her knees and tucking her head she cried.

_' So it was Aidou-senpai in my room last night, it wasn't a dream, I lost my first kiss just like that!' _

She always thought of her first being with someone special, like Kaname, or maybe even Zero, sure Hanabusa crossed her mind a few times, sure she had a few _dirty_ thoughts about the noble but for him to kiss her first! NO!

_'Damn! He saw me butt naked!'_

Her sobs doubled at this and she kept pounding her fist on the hallway floor; poor floor.

After a few seconds, the floor blocked her punch, or so she thought.

_'wha? it. Fought. Back?' _ was the first thought that entered Yuuki's gullible mind.

"No Yuuki, the floor didn't fight back" Zero explained, like he just read Yuuki's mind.

"Go away Zero, I want to be alone"

Silence

"No I'm fine"

Silence

"Nothing"

"Yuuki, I haven't said anything yet"

Yuuki blushed, embarrassed. It wasn't her fault she knew all Zero's repetitive lines, in correct order by heart.

Recovering from her blush, Yuuki looked up at her 'friend'

"What do you need" She asked, forgetting all her problems and flashing a big white smile that could have killed all the blind in the world.

Zero hated this, he hated that smile, the smile that hid all her problems, the smile that lured his heart into her trap, and no doubt it can do it again.

"The night class-" Zero didn't have to finish his sentence, Yuuki already understood and did her signature 'point-at-my-pretty-colored-prefect-badge-thing-with-my-tiny-thumb'.

Zero offered her a hand, she accepted and let him pull her up effortlessly.

Seeing that Zero has already left her behind as usual she quickly dusted herself and dashed after Zero.

The walk to the moon dorms seemed too fast for Yuuki's liking. How would she face Hanabusa, scratch that, Aidou-senpai, would he make fun of her, why did he kiss her, was she his toy now, too?

All this thoughts raced through Yuuki's mind, causing her heart to beat it self to a pulp against her chest.

Zero, not wanting to look too obvious, glanced at his partner from the side and cleared his throat to put Yuuki out of her private thoughts.

"Ready?"

She didn't look up, but merely nodded.

Zero made a face but let it go as they cut through the sea of fan girls- scratch that, girls with Mad Cow Disease.

As he sliced his way through the crowd, Zero caught a glimpse of Yuuki's face as she made her way through, it wasn't the normal, 'whistle whistle! I'm a prefect, back off' she just bowed her head and silently excused herself as she made her way through the screaming girls.

Zero shook it off and put on his 'I'm scary' mask.

"AHHHHHH!!"

"Kain-senpai!"

"Kaname-senpai!!"

"Shiki-bay-bhe!!!"

"Idol!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The two prefects successfully tamed the Mad Cows for today. Zero observed Yuuki and tried to steal a look of what Yori was babbling about.

_'hah, hickeys, who would be stupid enough to give her hickeys, can't be me, can't be a vampire, they're all to scared shittless of their Royal Pure Blood King, Kaname'_

..Success..

Hickey spotted.

Before the gates of the Moon Dorms inched open, Zero flexed his arm to reach Yuuki and slung his arm around her, attempting to cover the red marks left by the soon-to-be-dead-man.

Yuuki flinched at the sudden movement, but it soon registered that he was trying to cover up the hickeys, cause if Kaname saw it, Hanabusa would be a dead man.

"Thanks" She muttered.

* * *

6:00 PM

**SCREECH**

The gates opened and revealed the bunch of vampires who all looked flawless, Kaname took the lead and they marched to the school.

As usual Kaname would pat Yuuki on the head and say something fancy in some old English dialect, but he sensed distress.

After giving Zero a warning glare to get his arms off Yuuki, Zero didn't comply.

Kaname turned his attention to Yuuki.

"Why Yuuki, what is the matter?" Kaname asked and gently caressed Yuuki's cheek. Yuuki though, remained stiff.

"Nothing Kaname-senpai"

"Ah, and to whom do I owe punishment?"

Aidou giving off the usual 'Bangs' but stopped when he heard Kaname's remark, giving Kaname's hand on Yuuki a glare that could kill.

Yuuki gave a thoughtful look and posed pointing to her lips and her other hand resting on her hips.

_'haha, so cute'_ Hanabusa thought.

"Hm, some lonely _yellow_ bug who has nothing better to do than to stalk people." Yuuki replied jokingly with a smile.

From a far Hanabusa smirked, planning to go to Yuuki when Kaname was through with her.

Aidou took his time, when he saw Kaname bid farewell to his pet, he slowly approached Yuuki, ready to pounce when,

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**CLIFFY!!**

**I love you guys! thanks for reading! **

**Press the button and review please! :D**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**V**


	3. Jealous No?

_**Apple Juice And Candy Floss: **__**Thanks so much! Yey! u think it's amazing! thanks so much!**_

_**Gin2dawine: lol, there will be lots of jealous Aidous here! I'll try my best!**_

_**Obsessiveness: Hot? cool!! yet, i can't help but wonder, what is more preferable? hot, or mushy? both? what do u think lol, thanks so much, i really like reviews! **_

_**FireNutZuko: Yeah, life does get in the way, lol, but i have not much of a life during Tuesdays and thursdays, and the week ends, so i try to update asap! lol. thanks for reviewing!**_

_**FanGirl. x :wow, thanks for the double review! it means alot! **_

_**Kittyb28: lol, thanks for reading it! and reviewing, some of my reviewers from heaven sent acted,.- violently, but it was only one, the others were very supportive. lol**_

_**The Famous Nobody: Yeah, i call him that, "SHiki-bay-bhe! lol, ty!**_

_**White Princess Kia: yup, princess is fine, lol, but most call me aya, .lol, no need for hat taking offing. ! thanks!  
**_

_**Ace24: Not a woman, just a teen and ur scaring me, XD**_

OH YEAH! TIP! I DISCOVERED SOMETHING COOL, ( I BET U NOW IT ALREADY, BUT WHAT THE HECK XD) WHEN READING A FIC THERE IS AN OPTION AT THE UPPER RIGHT TO MAKE IT LIGHT, OR DARK, DARK IS SO COOL! TRY IT!

_**Thanks all of u for reviewing! it means so much! **_

_**on with ze fic! **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

* * *

"**Iced Coffee"**

Chapter 3

_He Who is Jealous does not love_

_-It's a lie_

_

* * *

  
_

_Yet he was jealous_

_Though he did not show it_

_For jealousy dislikes _

_The world to know it_

_

* * *

  
_

**Before Aidou's encounter with Kain....**

"Ah, Yuuki-chan, I never thought you were that interested in me"

Leaning on a tree with his right hand to hold him up, he licked what was left of Yuuki's blood from his lips, the aristocrat play boy contemplated what he had done. His red eyes returning to it's normal periwinkle hue, he brought his free hand to his lips and tried to remember how soft Yuuki's lips were.

Should he make it his routine to go to Yuuki's room every night and do God knows what in there?

Kaname was going to kill him if Yuuki remembered everything and told the whole freaking world about it.

_'She seemed to have enjoyed the kiss'_

_**'Idiot, anyone would enjoy a kiss from you' **_

_' If that is true, then there is nothing to worry about.' _

Playing with Kaname's pet wasn't exactly the wisest thing to do, in fact it was suicide, but he need not worry about that for now. Looks like his relationship with Yuuki just reached an entirely new level, and Aidou, was liking it, and he was going to make the most of it.

With one last glance at Yuuki's room, Hanabusa gave a fanged smirk and sped off to the Moon Dorms.

"No girl can resist me, I am sure of it."

Entering the Moon Dorms, Hanabusa tried to get to his room as quiet as he can, not wanting to draw attention to himself. Specially when he reeked of Yuuki's blood.

As fate would have it, a door creaked open, revealing a pair of pissed off,... lavender eyes. Shiki got out of Rima's room, with his pillow and stuffed bunny in hand and banged the door with inhumane strength.

Both nobles popped a brow at each other.

"You looked pissed" Aidou pointed out the obvious with a chibi face

"I hate menstrual periods." Shiki said in a matter-of-fact tone, pointing at Rima's room.

"Ah" Hanabusa was about to enter his room when Shiki gave him complement.

"You smell nice"

And that was it, Shiki was gone and Aidou was about to have a heart attack. Opening the door to his room, he prayed that Kain was still asleep, luck was on his side and he dashed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Sure he has ice powers, but that only spared him from the hot weather, not from the heat coming from Aidou's not so little friend.

* * *

**Back To Where We Left Off**

"Hm, some lonely _yellow_ bug who has nothing better to do than to stalk people." Yuuki replied jokingly with a smile.

From a far Hanabusa smirked, planning to go to Yuuki when Kaname was through with her.

Hearing what Yuuki's said about a _yellow bug_, Zero caught the hint instead of Kaname.

_'Hanabusa is a dead man' _Zero thought this and cleared his throat to get Yuuki's undivided attention. She wasn't responding, she was too busy with her one-sided conversation with Kaname, with the arm he slung around her earlier he tugged with a tad of force, but not enough to harm Yuuki in anyway possible.

"What is it?" Yuuki asked and faced Zero, with a little irritation radiating from her aura.

Kaname, taking the yellow bug thing as a joke, walked away, silent as a mouse.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Zero removed his arm from Yuuki and gave her a stern look. Yuuki laughed nervously, because the possibility that Zero knew something that she would rather not let him know finally dawned her and she stepped back, slowly.

Just when Zero was opening his mouth, Yuuki cut him off and tapped her prefect badge and said. "I'm going to patrol" and with that, she was gone.

Venturing off into the more shrubby part of Cross Academy, Yuuki was in deep thought.

_'Could Zero have figured it out?' _

_**'Figure what out? We're not sure last night was real'**_

_'Right, I think we should talk to Hanabu- I mean Aidou- senpai'_

Thoughts to that effect, were flooding Yuuki's mind, disabling her awareness factor once again, she bumped into a tree, after regaining her composure, she looked around and spotted two shiny blue orbs, out of her curiosity, she slowly approached the twinkling objects.

It happened all to fast, before she knew what was happening, she was pinned to a tree with someone else's body and she could feel something 'unidentified' resting on her tummy.

"My, my Yuuki, that was a good show, I had- fun" Aidou whispered briskly, looking down at her with the _pervert rapist_ look.

Yuuki snapped. "SO! It WAS you in my room last night!" pointing an accusing finger on the blond Noble's chest.

Swatting away the offending finger, Aidou answered innocently. "What are you talking about? What I meant was your face making such graceful contact with that tree over there" As he said this he made a thumbs up and used it to point behind him to the said tree.

Yuuki pondered his words, it could be true, then she wouldn't worry about him being her first kiss and seeing her naked. Or it could be a lie just to see how gullible she is.

Hanabusa raised a perfect brow, wanting to break the very unwanted silence that was severely wasting his precious time, he spoke up.

"Unless something _did_ happen to you last night" He leaned closer to her ear and let her feel his hot breath "Perhaps, you dreamed of me?"

Yuuki just kept silent, looking away from him to hide her beet red face, too bad for her Aidou did see her blush and was very pleased of his effect on her.

"It must have been, a- dirty one" Aidou said this and started to play with the hair that draped around her face.

Feeling cornered by this vampire, Yuuki's defensive side came about.

"If I would dream such things, it would _never _be about you!"

That hit a nerve, lucky for her Aidou didn't lose his cool like he would normally, it would take a lot more, and Yuuki was planning just that.

"Most likely, it would be about Kaname-senpai"

Hanabusa frowned, and he was running out of nerves. Looking up to the noble who's body was glued to her like a fly on fly paper, she misunderstood look on his face.

"Ah, that's right, you must hate me for being so close to Kaname-senpai" After saying this, the air inside her body was squished out of her with Hanabusa exerting more force on her, pushing her deeper into the tree.

"That is why you torture me everyday, and now this!"

Hanabusa's eyes were shadowed by his bangs and his expression was of a ruthless man, loosing all his composure and aristocratic attitude.

He jerked his head up with inhumane speed and leaned his forehead on hers.

"Is this what you call torture?" Aidou lifted Yuuki and wrapped her legs around him in one quick motion, making Yuuki moan due to the collision of their organs.

Hearing her reaction, he briefly used it as an example.

"That moan sure didn't sound like torture to me, now does it, Yuuki-_chan_" He ground himself against her again, this time, more roughly.

Yuuki looked like she was in daze, she wasn't used to this kind of body contact, in other words, completely innocent.

Forfeiting the arms placed under Yuuki's thighs, detaching her body from him. The moment her feet touched the ground, her legs were still shaking like crazy and she fell, of course, Aidou being such a gentle man, broke her fall with the least effort.

With Yuuki seated safely on the grassy floor, he squatted in front of her, held her face and stroked it gently.

"There are only two things that I can freely define as torture" Aidou said, returning to his normal, calm self.

He balled a fist in front of her and released his index finger. "One, watching you be Kaname's _toy_" The word toy rolled out of his tongue like poison.

Not letting Aidou continue his countdown , Yuuki butted in. "So you're saying that _you_ want to be the toy, fine by me"

Aidou slapped his forehead with frustration, Yuuki really was gullible.

"Oh Yuuki," Aidou patted her head, just like as Kaname would. "You are too, dense."

"Hey!" Yuuki blushed.

Ignoring the fuming prefect in front of him, who was ready to throw a fit.

"Second, seeing you everyday and not getting to taste your blood, knowing that idiot Kiryu is benefiting from an unlimited supply, and of course you let him." Aidou said sincerely and brought his face closer to hers.

Yuuki, seeing that he was about to make a move on her, panicked. Just as he was mere centimeters away from the lips that he has been longing for all day, Yuuki placed her hands on his chest, making him stop.

"I swear if you ever drink my blood again I would tell Kaname-senpai" She warned.

Waving his hands in front of him, as if saying he meant no harm, the blond noble laughed a laugh filled with mirth.

"So, can I see you naked again?" He joked, mischief sparkling in his eyes.

Yuuki blushed ten thousand shades of red. "So it was you! That's it! I'm telling Kaname-senpai and the chairman and Zero-"

"Whoa, no need to tell Kaname, sheesh, it's no big deal" He reasoned.

"No big deal?! And I thought you enjoyed Kaname's whips of love!" Yuuki shot back mockingly.

"Every time Kaname-sama gets really angry is when it has something to do with you!" Hanabusa snapped out of nowhere.

"Aidou? Are you-giggle- jealous?"

"Yeah but not about that!"

"About what then?" Yuuki replied rather stupidly.

"That's what- I-I've been trying to- !" He was having trouble expressing himself.

Yuuki just tilted her head to the left, not understanding what Hanabusa meant.

"Ugh, never mind." Aidou massaged his temples, a nerve popping up on his smooth forehead.

"come to think of it-" Yuuki continue to bable about how Kaname was so great and good-looking but it all sounded like 'blah-blah-blah' to Aidou.

"Can You please _not _talk about other men when You're with me" After saying this, he immediately regretted it. It wasn't supposed to be said out loud.

"Hanabusa, are you sayin-" He cut her off.

"Just let it go," _'stupid __stupid __stupid!!!' _

Yuuki was about to let it go, but she remembered something she would never let go off.

"How dare you watch me strip!? Why were you in my room? And why the hell did you kiss me?"

"One question at a time" Aidou answered wisely, buying himself some time to think of an answer that won't get him in trouble, but earned feeble punches from Yuuki.

"Why the kiss?" Yuuki finally calmed down.

"Why do you want to know?"

Yuuki thought for a moment.

_' What if he says because he – gag- likes me, do I like him back? Maybe, it could be, possible that I do .'_

Mean while, taking advantage of her silent thinking, he, also tried to think of the real reason he kissed her.

_'Do I like Yuuki-chan? Kaname would kill me, and based on her face last night, I'd say she does like me' _

He gave out a slight chuckle when he remembered the way she looked last night.

"What's so funny?" She asked curiously.

"You really want to know?" Aidou said with his chuckle turning into a perverted laugh.

"....,Yes"

"Remember your face when I stopped kissing you?"

SMACK

Yuuki stomped away, red as hell, leaving Aidou with swirly eyes. She would see what would happen next, where would this slightly intimate relationship with the ice wielding noble bring her?

One thing's for sure, this is the first time in a long while that she felt like she had something to wake up for in the morning.

* * *

**Review please! XD**

**!  
!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**V  
**


	4. Opinions

"**Iced Coffee"**

Chapter 4

_Their Opinion,_

_Does it matter?_

_

* * *

  
_

_I Loved,_

_But Had No One To Fall In.  
He Played, _

_And He Always Had To Win._

_

* * *

  
_

Tousled brown hair peeped out of the sheets, tossing and turning, with groans echoing through the room in equal intervals.

Yuuki Cross, the girl who had just been swept off her feet by the one and only Aidou Hanabusa, couldn't sleep, thoughts of a certain noble flooded her system, she couldn't stop thinking about how he touched her, how he kissed her, but that's not what's really keeping her awake.

She knew what he was, a noble vampire, and of course a playboy, as expected from a spoiled, pampered rich boy.

_'If my relationship with him __did__ become something_ _more, how will his family except us?' _

_**' That is if he **__**is**__** serious about us'**_

_'It is very likely that we are just his latest fascination' _

"I should really find someone to talk to, I mean, come on, I'm having an argument with myself!" Yuuki complained and sat up on the bed.

She brushed her fingers through her wine hued hair, breathing out a nervous sigh.

"Hope Yori's not busy" Yuuki's lazy expression didn't change as she stood up, slipping on her slippers she strode to the room Yori shared with Zero, hoping that they weren't busy.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the middle of the two converse dorms, the vampire Yuuki was thinking of was having the same dilemma, well not exactly the same.

Tapping his pen as he pretended to listen to the extremely boring, useless lecturer who couldn't teach him anything new in math even if he tried, scrapped back his blond locks, as he rested his chin on his fisted hand and thought over his relationship with the school prefect.

She truly fascinated him, although she wasn't the utmost beauty in the school, she still held this exquisite charm that made her irresistible to his eyes.

The way Yuuki acted in public was completely different compared to when she was with him. When others were around, specially Kaname Kuran, she acted like a delicate flower, pure and innocent, but when with him, it was like she could be herself around him, and that somehow made him very happy.

To his chagrin, Kain interfered with his thinking when he cleared his throat.

Wearing the lazy face he always wore during class, he peered up to face his much taller cousin, raised his brow in a demanding manner.

When Kain didn't say anything, he looked away and continued his contemplation of Yuuki.

Not wanting to be ignored, Kain dropped his book on Aidou's fingers, and applied pressure.

Aidou threw him a glare,

"Ow" came Hanabusa's unemotional response.

The pain did not stop, instead, the pressure Kain provided increased dramatically.

"Ow, Ow OW!!! Kain I' gonna kill you!" Said the Irritated noble, standing on his toes to look taller.

"We need to talk"

Kain's expression turned serious all of the sudden, and walked out of the classroom. Aidou stretched for a split second, and followed his cousin.

The hallway creaked as the brutal steps of the cousins ravaged it's woody panels.

"Your not thinking of going after that cross girl, are you?"

"A moment ago I wasn't," said Aidou snidely as he crossed his arms and leaned on the wall. "But since you think I can't pull it off, I might as well prove you wrong."

"This is not a game Hanabusa! If it were any other girl, it would be fine, but Yuuki?! Kaname-sama will freak"

Aidou just stood his ground and observed his cousin's expression, he seemed as if he really cared.

"And he would probably kill you if you went too far with Yuuki"

Patting his cousin on one shoulder, Aidou reassured him. "I won't dive into something I am not sure of Kain, if Kaname really cares for Yuuki-chan, he would let her be happy"

"And you think she'll be happy with you?" Kain closed his ayes.

"maybe" Aidou answered, shrugging.

"What do you plan to do?" A bit interested, Kain opened one eye.

"Get Kaname out of the way, then I can go in for the kill" Aidou chirped and pounded his balled fist on his open palm.

"You know it's love when you start talking like an assassin" Kain mocked and shook his head disbelievingly.

* * *

Curling her feet against her slippers, Yuuki stood in front of the door, waiting for it to open without her knocking. Silly.

Gathering up her courage, she plunged her right ear on the door and listened for any sign of _activity, _Finding none, she knocked weakly on the door.

The door whipped open, scaring the shit out of Yuuki, it revealed a pestered looking Zero.

Grinning nervously, Yuuki backed away and mumbled incoherent apologies.

With the sleep fading away from his head, Zero realized who it was disturbing him in the middle of the freaking night.

"What is it Yuuki?" Zero asked patiently.

"Is Yori awake, I need to talk to her" Said Yuuki, pushing her index fingers together shyly.

Zero opened the door wider and revealed Yori sitting on the bed.

Entering the room, Yuuki glanced over at Yori, waiting for her to acknowledge her presence.

Feeling someone's eyes on her, Yori looked in the direction of the door, almost loosing her cool in shock when she noticed Yuuki on the door step, in the middle of the night and called her over.

Yuuki smiled big and skipped towards the bed, when Zero lied down on the spot where she intended to sit.

Pouting, Yori Kicked Zero off the bed and pointed angrily at the couch. Zero groaned and obeyed.

Having seated herself on the bed, Yuuki bounced a bit and settled in, having some experience in the matter of body contact thanks to a certain noble, she couldn't help but imagine what kind of events took place in this very bed.

"So, I hear you need to talk to me, what is it?" Yori blinked, her big green eyes rich with interest. It has been a long time since they got together like this.

Taking a deep breath, Yuuki blabbered out a name with the least of grace.

"Aidou Hanabusa."

Lying on the couch, Zero's eye twitched at the name, he shot up and strode briskly to the bed.

"Make room!" He commanded, making the two giggle.

"Aw, Zero wants in on girl's night" Yori joked, making Zero poke her on the ribs.

"I'm serious" He warned.

"He and I, there's, um, I need, eh- help." Yuuki stuttered.

"Yeah, I know what that bastard did." Zero informed, leaning on the head board with closed eyes between the two girls.

"um, that's not the problem," Yuuki said and pushed her hands on Zero's stomach to support herself as she focused her attention on Yori, making Zero gag.

Sealing her eyes shut, to avoid seeing her friend's reactions on what she was about to say. "Yori, I think I like him"

Yori's eyes widened a bit, then returned to it's normal size.

Yuuki peeked open one eye and Zero spike her head down the mattress like a volley ball.

"Idiot!" Zero yelled what he knew Yori could never say to her best friend.

"Zero's right, he's just playing you Yuuki,"

Recovering from Zero's brutal assault on her head, Yuuki tried to defend her relationship with Hanabusa.

"But it was like he really liked me too"Yuuki argued.

"Yeah, what did he say?" Zero pried, raising a brow. Yuuki looked at him and recalled how Hanabusa used to do that.

"Not, to, um... Talk about other guys around him" Yuuki answered proudly, her nose pointing up to the heavens.

Attempting to bring Yuuki out of her illusion that Aidou was interested in her, Yori asked her a question.

"You know how he treats girls, right?"

Yuuki nodded.

"like things, things he possess. He's being possessive of you, just because he's fond of you now doesn't mean he will be forever." Yori tried to comfort her in case she would break down.

"What if he is jealous? It can be that right? Meaning he does have feelings for me." Yuuki said dreamily and clasped her hands together.

"It is possible, but not probable" Yori said and got into a position similar to 'The thinker' sculpture.

"I agree Yuuki, No offense but your not-" Zero stopped what he was saying when he saw the thinking Yori glare at him.

Getting what Zero was trying to say, Yuuki continued the sentence.

"I'm not beautiful enough to make him settle for one." Yuuki finished sadly.

Sensing her friend's dismay, Yori placed a gentle hand atop Yuuki's.

"Oh Yuuki, why did you have to fall for Aidou-sempai of all people" Yori said apologetically.

Surprised at what her friend just said, she quickly defended herself.

"no, no Yori, I don't _love_ him, I like him, there's a difference." Yuuki pointed out.

The thought to be asleep Zero suddenly spoke up.

"Do you miss him?"

"Um-"

"Right now"

"Yes?"

"I rest my case" Zero grabbed a pillow and covered his face with it and tried to sleep.

Looking very confused, Yuuki looked at Yori, asking for a translation.

"That's how we knew, me and Zero"

Yuuki urged her to continue.

"We believe that missing someone means, you lost something you'll never get back."

Yuuki bowed her head down and curled up on the bed. Yori did the same and rested her head on Zero's chest and they slept.

* * *

5:00 A.M.

The sky turning a bright orange, the night class walked on the path that would lead them to their dorm.

Shiki and Rima sharing an umbrella, Ichijou walking along side Ruka, Kain and Aidou doing the same, as Kaname took the lead.

Kain and Hanabusa were having a conversation they weren't supposed to be having out here, and so near Kaname.

"Just for a thirty minutes!" Aidou whispered.

"I said no" Kain hissed.

Overhearing the conversation, Ruka sped up and marched along side Kain, making him straighten up.

"Thirty minutes of what?" Ruka queried, raising a brow.

Seeing an opening to keep Kain busy Hanabusa answered.

"Kain will fill you in, just cover for me." with that Aidou dashed off.

Ruka looked at Kain questioningly making him sigh and explain to her the situation as quietly as possible.

As Hanabusa made his way to the sun dorms an ear bleeding shriek emerged from behind him sounding like a 'what', he looked back with a nervous grin.

He reached the sun dorms and creaked open the door to Yuuki's room. Surprisingly enough it was empty.

He sat on her bed and looked around the room, he took in a deep breath, he was in olfactory heaven, the room smelled of Yuuki, so intoxicating, similar to the smell of the rain.

He rested himself on her bed and closed his eyes.

What was he doing, he was doing something extremely stupid, he was never one to care, and Yuuki is human, and Kaname's favorite play thing. He has only been in this school for a month and he has already established his own image; a playboy image. He had tons of girls willing to go out with him, why did he have to go after Yuuki, it wasn't safe. But she was a challenge, and he like challenges.

A few moments later, he realized what he was doing, he was doing something entirely against his code of ethics. He was being sentimental.

"This is so gay" He rolled his eyes, loosened his tie and placed it down on the bed. He removed his blazer so he was only in his black shirt. Minutes passed and he was falling asleep when someone opened the door. He wasn't the least bit alarmed, he thought it was Yuuki, it was her room, she had no room mate.

Another fact about Yuuki dawned him. She was alone in her dorm- interesting.

His eyes remained closed, waiting for Yuuki to jab him or something, but it never came, he didn't hear footsteps either, this made him curious.

"Hey Yuuki" He greeted as if he lived there.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

His eyes shot open in surprise. How could he not sense it?, a pure blood's aura is almost impossible to miss. He fearfully turned around to face Kaname.

The pure blood strode gallantly towards the stubborn noble.

Aidou stood up bravely, facing the consequences of his actions.

_'what is he doing here at five in the morning anyway?' _Aidou thought as he faced the pure blood.

SLAP

"I'll make it simple for you Hanabusa, enter this room again, and I will make sure you are impoverished" Kaname warned, he was holding back.

God help him that Kaname isn't on to his and Yuuki's- lustful activities.

Hanabusa held his cheek as his body faced the left due to the intense slap to the face delivered by the pure blood. His eyes remained on the floor when he sensed another presence, it wasn't Yuuki's, it was of that Sayo girl.

"Um- I'll just be awhile," Yori murmured quickly as she headed to the dresser and grabbed Yuuki some clothes.

Yori strode out of the room, her poise unwaivering. Soon after Yori's exit, the two vampires followed, without a word.

They passed through Zero's room, both eyes intensified when they saw who was sprawled on the bed beside Yuuki. They passed by quickly, but Hanabusa found himself slowing down to see clearly if they were in any position he wouldn't approve off. Just in time, Yuuki opened her eyes and saw Hanabusa for a split second, and then he looked away.

* * *

The only eventful time of the day was during lunch with Yori, Zero wasn't with them, perhaps Yori requested time, Yori asked something that shocked Yuuki.

"How far have you gone with Hanabusa?"

Sure, since Yori started having a sex life she was a bit more open, but Yuuki wasn't used to this kind of converstion.

"Um, we kissed, hugged-"

Yori intervened. "Did they touch?"

"Who touched?" Yuuki raised a brow. Yori just looked at her then down half way on her body then up again.

"Oh, that" Yuuki blushed, remembering that night in the woods, where Hanabusa pinned her agaist the tree and rubbed himself on her.

"Well" Yori said, a little excitement tainting her voice.

"Yes- it felt great!"

They laughed it off.

* * *

The day went by smoothly, and all too quickly, before Yuuki knew it, it was time too tame the girls with mad Cow Disease, again.

She blew her whistle to stop the panicking mob of fan girls, mostly Hanabusa's. The thought made her uneasy. Just then the doors opened to reveal the night class for the twenty-first time. (note that it only has been a month)

Yuuki braced herself and the mob trampled her down and they cut through the first line of prefect defense, only to be stopped by the scarier prefect.

The fan girls calmed down and made way for the night class to pass for the class change over. Leaving poor Yuuki in the middle of the road. Regaining her consciousness, Yuuki tried to get up when a friendly hand offered her help.

All the fan girls glared at her fiendishly.

_'Not Kaname. Not Kaname. Not Kaname.'_ She chanted over and over in her head, she looked up to find Hanabusa. She gladly accepted the hand, not wanting to anger the MCD (Mad Cow Disease) infected girls, she turned around and pulled her hand away, but Hanabusa didn't let go, instead he puled her back with the least bit of strength. He bowed down with a grace that Yuuki never possessed. And kissed her hand.

Shocked, she pulled her hand away, only for Hanabusa to bring his face closer to her, he whispered with exaggeratedly hot breath.

"One hour, at the hill by the lake" With that he strode away, only to be blocked by one of the more straight forward fan girls.

"Are you going out with Yuuki Cross?" The girl demanded.

"No" Aidou answered, annoyed, he was about to make his way passed the MCD girl, but was impolitely blocked again.

"Then you should give us the same treatment as that rag!" She pointed to Yuuki. Yuuki just made a face and pointed feebly to herself. Deep down she wanted to tackle the bitch. That would be very childish.

Recalling today's earlier events, in particular, the one where Yuuki slept beside Zero made his blood boil.

He would return the favor.

Sparing Yuuki a naughty glance, with revenge written all over his face. Yuuki raised a brow at him.

_'What did I do this time?' _

Hanabusa looked away from the prefect and without thinking it through, he held the girl's chin and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Yuuki's mouth dropped and was left wide eyed, she looked like a petrified doll. She never felt this way before, like a celestial fist just jabbed her in the stomach, she stood there in disbelief. _'how could he?'_ Her heart beating in unequal patterns, she was angry and wanted to cry, and something unidentified was pulling her heart down, but none the less, she remained strong.

She just looked away at the same time Hanabusa peeked through his peripheral vision to see her reaction. Good thing he didn't, because guilt itself will gut him alive when he saw the hurt in Yuuki's face.

She sighed and made her way to Zero, she stood there facing the wall so she wouldn't have to see him. A part of her wanted to see him, the other wanted the opposite.

She started to cry.

Zero looked at Yuuki, he saw everything and the expression Yuuki wore made him glare daggers at the noble who was making the rest of his fan girls scream.

Just as the water works grew stronger, as if on cue, Kaname walked through the door. He was running late, unusual.

He looked at the crying Yuuki and glared at Zero.

"Wasn't me" Zero exclaimed and looked away.

Kaname pulled Yuuki in his arms and let her cry on him.

Recognizing the smell radiating from the person hugging her, Yuuki's breathing became haggard.

"It- hurts" She informed. She was in no physical pain, Kaname could tell, it was something else, he had an idea who made her cry, but he wasn't sure.

* * *

Half way to the school, Hanabusa looked back only to catch two forms hugging from a distance, he frowned and kept walking.

Kain and Ruka caught up with Hanabusa, giving Hanabusa a double smack on the head.

"What were you thinking?" Ruka said after assaulting Aidou.

Kain looked at her puzzled, wasn't she not fond of the prefect for being too close to Kaname?

"Hey. I thought you disliked Yuuki?" Kain asked, trying to break the glaring contest Ruka held with his cousin.

"Well if Hanabusa and Yuuki get together then she won't flirt around with Kaname-sama!" Ruka huffed. "Then he might, me" She added in a whisper, but Kain caught it.

Understanding what Ruka just said.

"So I should be against this then?" He joked and nudged his cousin.

No reaction.

"Let him be, he just said he was interested in Yuuki, then he hurts her feelings, by kissing some girl right in front of her."

Looking unnerved, Hanabusa spoke up.

"It was revenge, she was making me jealous!"

"You don't get back at people by Kissing others, that's going too far!"

"Yeah, girls are more emotional than us, that's why the effects of some actions are doubled on them" Kain explained somewhat professionally. "Ruka here is a great example" Kain added, pointing at Ruka.

SMACK

Hanabusa laughed and pointed at Kain.

"You look like you've been beaten by a log."

Getting up and glaring at the female noble who pranced away, he corrected his cousin.

"It was more like the whole tree" This made Hanabusa's laugh turn hysterical.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, **

**to all my reviewers, sorry i couldn't make a shout out part. but none the less thank you very much!**

* * *

**Review please!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**V  
**


	5. A Once Upon A Time Part 1

* * *

"**Iced Coffee"**

Chapter 5

_A Once Upon A Time,_

_Without The Ever After _

_

* * *

_

_o.O_

_**Special thanks to Mizuno-kun!**_

_**Note to readers, This has three parts, and the story will unravel here, so pay attention, lol  
**_

_

* * *

  
_

_PART 1_

_Dead In My Mind.  
Cold Too The Bone.._

_I Opened My Eyes,  
And Saw I Was Alone. _

_

* * *

  
_

7:20 PM

Hanabusa Aidou, the play boy, aristocratic vampire, blond was, cornered.

Long, slender, pale fingers tapped impatiently against the wooden surface of the table, angry eyes stared down at the noble who was at fault.

"Well?" Rima pried, her eyes narrowing to deep, blue slits; threatening.

Aidou's lazy expression didn't change but he sat up, lifting his head, Hanabusa peered through his thick lashes to face his accusers and said,

"What do you want me to say?!"

Shiki, who was sitting alone, at the dark side of the room, was by Rima's side in a flash, looking down at the noble with the same expression everyone else wore, except Kaname of course, who, luckily wasn't there to testify at Hanabusa's trial.

"Hanabusa-kun is an idiot," Shiki started, gesturing to the blond, he continued in a monotonous tone. " Toying with something that is not his, ver-"

"That really isn't the point here!" Came a cheerful voice behind the circle of vampires who caged Aidou. Ichijou squeezed his way into the circle, it was a though fight to get himself in, once successful he dusted himself and continued.

"According to Ruka-san you are developing a-umm" Ichijou thought of the proper word while drawing circles on the air.

"Hate, Torment, Torture, DEATH!" Aidou bowled as he sunk deeper into his chair; if that was even possible.

"Attraction" . Akatsuki whispered, rolling his eyes on his cousin's childish antics.

"Fondness" Corrected Rima.

Shiki, looking bored, pulled Ichijou's ear so that his idea would be heard.

"Obsession"

Swatting away the annoying people who were trying to get his attention, Ichijou finally found what he was looking for.

"Crush!"

Every one except Ichijou and Hanabusa sweat dropped and fell on the floor, anime style.

Looking annoyed, Hanabusa stood up on his tiptoes to look taller, he reacted quite – violently

"NO, I MOST CERTAINLY DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON_ THAT _GIRL" putting a little venom on the word 'that', referring to a particular prefect, short, petite, cropped hair, with big reddish brown eyes.

This was so childish, so immature, and so- True.

Returning from their untimely meeting with the dusty floor of the classroom, the other nobles dusted themselves off. At the same time Rima, Akatsuki and Shiki opened their mouths to suggest what they have suggested a moment ago but were cut off by Hanabusa before they could even utter a single, sensible word.

"And no, I do not have an attraction, fondness and, or obsession towards Yuuki!" Hanabusa said snidely, crossing his arms on his chest and let his nose soar high.

Not really happy about being acted rudely upon, Rima countered his statement.

"Them why were you sulking? From the moment you entered the room you haven't cracked a grin"

Hanabusa was about to answer but was interrupted again.

_'How did I get myself into this'_ He shrunk to his chair, resting his chin on his palm and listened to the other nobles blabber.

Akatsuki slapped him on the back and said. "He kissed another girl in front of Yuuki"

Hanabusa threw him a glare that could kill.

"It's true; isn't it?" Ruka backed him up.

She was right, and Hanabusa knew it, there was no doubt about it, and more importantly, he could not deny it. He was wasn't thinking at the time, he was so hell bent on revenge that he forgot all about ethics.

How was he going to make this up to her? He did not know.

Hanabusa nodded morosely, then his eyes narrowed and his nosed twisted, he was the first to sense it.

Rima's expression remained the same, but she covered her mouth with her finger tips to aid her false interest of the topic. Senri simply shook his head in disapproval.

How could a play boy, An expert womanizer be so stupid when faced with this cross girl?

_'If I was single, I may want to find out-'_ Senri thought, glancing at Rima, who was looking at him, she cracked a smile, he cracked one, too. Both were pathetic attempts to show emotion, but they knew what each other felt and they were happy with their current arrangement. _'nah_' Senri, finishing his thought with a smile.

Then they all sensed it.

"You should fix this if you want it to work" Rima, his first accuser said this and left to her seat, following her, Shiki nodded his head (Which was not really noticeable) and left.

Ruka and Kain, patted each of his shoulders and left to their seats as well.

It was time for class, first period. Realizing this, Hanabusa glanced at the clock.

_' 7: 29, heh.. strange for Kaname to be late'_ He thought, sensing what the others sensed; The Pureblood was coming.

He then realized something. If he did not pull that stunt, Yuuki would not have cried and went off hugging Kaname.

_'damn, what if something happened?! Why is Kaname late, it's 7:30 and-'_

DAMN

He only remembered it now, he asked Yuuki to meet him in one hour at the hill by the lake; one hour ago!

The door clicked open, and the familiar Pureblood aura filled the room, everyone straightened up, all but one.

Hanabusa lifted himself from his chair and strode to the door. His steps were slow though, for he had to think of an excuse to get out of class.

His eyes lit up when he saw that no one was there at the door, no one keeping him from reaching Yuuki and fixing things.

He flexed his arm to reach the closing door when, to his chagrin, Kaname intervened.

"We are starting soon, Aidou" Kaname murmured, attempting to halt the rude Noble's actions.

_'You're one to talk, you're the one late' _ Aidou thought bitterly. Instincts took over, the first impulse he had, he followed, the humiliation did not matter, he had to get to Yuuki and make amends.

He turned around to face the Pureblood's gentle gaze, but of course, Aidou knew that there was always something behind the Pureblood's facade. Hands blocking his pelvis from view, Hanabusa answered.

"I have problem with, uh-" said Hanabusa awkwardly, looking at the spot where his hands rested, to avoid his fellow vampires' stares and to add effect.

Kain slapped his forehead, ashamed to be Hanabusa's cousin, Ruka snickered as gingerly as possible. While Senri covered Rima's eyes and ears, only to have them bitten away by the said girl.

Kaname nodded his head, eyes remained gentle yet amused. This was Hanabusa's stupidest and most embarrassing attempt to cut classes, ever.

Hanabusa uttered his thanks and dashed out the door.

He let out a sigh and paced across the hallway, Wondering if Yuuki was still waiting, he raised his wrist to see the time, but all he saw was skin.

_'Idiot, you don't wear a watch, you never did and never will'_ he thought angrily to himself, he was not always like this, he knew the reason though, his mind was always wandering to that Cross girl.

_'What's wrong with me?!'_ He thought.

He paid attention to the window where he was knowledgeable that he would see the spot he promised to meet Yuuki at. Indeed she was standing there, at the very tip top of the hill, the wind dancing with her cropped locks, her eyes admiring the water that glistened at the touch the moonlight, the same light that made her skin glow luminously.

He leaned into the window with his left arm supporting him on the wall. He admired her for a few minutes. His face was evident of the adoration he had for the girl.

_'Yuuki, you- intrigue me..' _

Wrinkled lips curled into a smile as he tried to remember when did this attraction start,

_'Ah- yes, that day at the dorms, with Kain'_

_

* * *

  
_

FLASHBACK

Hanabusa leaned on the wall beside the window, he had a bird's eye view of the ruckus that was taking place outside, it was around the second week of 'school' and he was growing bored and tired of his squealing fan girls.

He heard footsteps, the sound grew nearer and Hanabusa sensed it was just his cousin, Kain Akatsuki.

"Counting your fan girls for today?" Akatsuki asked, looking into the window himself, to get a heads up on what chaos was before them tonight.

The lazy expression on Hanabusa's face remained intact, he looked disappointed.

"You know, they only want us because they are oblivious of the fact that we have red eyes, fangs and a need for their blood, which we are trying very hard to control, mind you." he said, eyes flicking to the prefect who blew her little whistle.

He unknowingly found himself smiling. There, was a girl, who knew what he, and the rest of the night class were.

Akatsuki, following the angle of Hanabusa's gaze, spotted the girl his cousin was smiling at.

"Knowledge doesn't mean acceptance Aidou" Kain intervened dryly.

Hanabusa pushed himself off the wall with his leg and strode to the door. _'You'll never know'_

"Knowledge is power, power is the root of all evil, therefor study to be evil" With this, he was out of the room and off to class.

Kain followed, processing what his cousin said, could it be that he had said something wise, yet, what he said was not connected to what they were talking about.

" Damn it Hanabusa! That has nothing to do with the topic!"

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Coming back to reality, Hanabusa noticed that Yuuki was gone. He frowned, turned his back on the window and proceeded down the hallway, he would first check the hill, she could still be waiting, but the-

Target location,

Yuuki's room.

* * *

KANAME AND YUUKI

When Yuuki realized what she was doing, she pushed herself away from Kaname's chest and clung to Zero. Zero rolled his eyes, they landed on the apple tree nearby, hoping Yori would be here to spare him the temptation; to trail his hands down to Yuuki's rack and 'back pat' her from there, but no, no one was there.

If anyone who knew Kaname was there at the moment, they would be able to tell that the Pureblood was hurt, Yuuki's actions, it stung of course, but to the naked eye, it wasn't obvious, then again, no one was looking his way. He spoke up.

"Yuuki, Tell me what's wrong- please" His voice was deep, he knew it, he knew he sounded sinister to Yuuki, so he added a 'please' in a friendly tone.

Kaname's hunch was growing, it was very likely that Yuuki's problem has something to do with Hanabusa, He would see and find out.

"I don't need protection this time Kaname-senpai, let me handle it" Yuuki said bravely, sucking up her tears.

Kaname turned to Zero, who was giving him his patented I-have-something-stuck-up-my-ass look, but Zero knew what Kaname was trying to say, 'Protect Yuuki'

"I can use Zero here" Yuuki gestured to the tall, silver haired vampire. "As a human shield" She finished with a grin.

Catching the drift Kaname smiled and asked.

"Human Shields? But against who?" He seemed amused.

Yuuki giggled, the last time she and Kaname had a conversation this long and fun was back when she was a kid.

"From the men who will come for me" She joked again. But it wasn't entirely a joke, only one man was coming and she was ready.

"They have already made the first move" Her grin grew bigger, and Kaname, glad to have her cheerful and happy again, had to leave.

Kaname was gone,-again. And Yuuki hatched an evil scheme, against Hanabusa.

_'You kissed that girl Hanabusa, I'm not gonna let you treat me like that, no way in hell' _Yuuki dashed to their meeting place; full speed.

* * *

Later That Evening, with Kaname,...

9:00 PM

"Chairman" Kaname greeted casually.

"Why Kaname! What brings you here?" Kaein asked, he was just a bucket full of joy, wasn't he?

"I have a favor to ask, it regards Yuuki.." The Chairman's cheerful face melted into a concerned one. He gestured for Kaname to take a seat at his office.

Sitting with grace, Kaname crossed his legs and entertwined his fingers as he waited for Kaein to be ready.

A few moments later, Kaein entered the office, then nodded for Kaname to continue.

"I wish to see the surveillance footage of Yuuki's dorm for the last three days-save the bathroom of course"

* * *

She was five minutes early when she arrived at the spot,. True enough,the place was beautiful, the water glistening like millions of crystals, for a moment, she thought that it would be a perfect spot for her and Hanabusa to meet, instead of her room.

She stood there for a while and just admired the view.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

She waited and waited, it was 7:45 PM and still, no sign of Hanabusa.

"I can't Believe he stood me up" Yuuki said, standing up herself, she stomped back to her dorm,

Where Hanabusa lay waiting..

* * *

_From what dark dreams _

_do the lost awake_

_only to find the nightmare_

_a reality.... _

_

* * *

  
_

_**CLIFFY!! **_

_**I know I should be giving you guys cliffies, I don't update all the time and my schedule is screwed up, lol. **_

**PLEASE PRESS THE BUTTON AND REVIEW! I LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**V  
**


End file.
